


A Strong Grip is All You Need

by CharlieDr0wned



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDr0wned/pseuds/CharlieDr0wned
Summary: After the uprising things are slowly changing, the new RK900 model was introduces and models were shipped around the country, though Detroit is the first place to implement them into the force. And of course Gavin Reed got stuck with the role of babysitting it. At first he treats it with nothing but distain, refusing to interact as much as he possibly can, but eventually he starts to warm up to him. Secrets come out and Gavin breaks down, But as their relationship changes and develops, Rick(RK900) finds himself more compelled and more able to support him in the ways he needs.AKA Gavin is trans and RK900, is a supportive boyfriend.





	A Strong Grip is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> While there's no warning now, there may be some in later chapters, so keep an eye out for extra tags in the future. Otherwise enjoy! I've been wanting to write this for a long time and I finally got it finished

Richard often wondered what exactly led up to his development, sure the aim of any corporation is to adapt and progress, but surely it would have been more logical and cost effective to simply update the pre-existing model, to better the software and hardware already existing? And yet, he had been made, the RK900 model, and all RK800 models had be destroyed, all bar one that is. Connor 51 was allowed to live, to continue his merry little adventure with lieutenant Anderson, all the while he was stuck with, well, Inspector Gavin Reed, who was a ghastly man when he wanted to be. 

And yet, throughout his grand total of three days working with Detective Reed, he had come to realise there was a softer side to the hedgehog of a man, sometimes he rolled over and bared his soft underbelly to a select few. He had seen the way he acted around Chris, the way he giggled helplessly at the jokes he told, or the way he would pick fights with Hank when the Lieutenant was in a bad mood just so Hank could punch him in the face and feel better. He worked in so many mysterious ways, and Rick could appreciate that. That being said, there was still a lot he was yet to learn about his…partner, like why he was always so pissy about everything, or why he seemed to have this almost concerning reliance on coffee, he drank more of the stuff than everyone else in the precinct combined, but Rick didn’t feel the need to push him into parting with the information, he knew that over time Detective Reed may come to trust him enough to voluntarily tell him.

Speaking of the detective, he was late, exactly 12 minutes and 40 seconds later than his average arrival time, and yet his recent health and behaviour provided no feasible explanation for this lapse in timeliness. Rick was almost certain this was going to be one of the days he would come to regret being alive for. And yet, he did suppose that even these sorts of days would have their worth, in the eventual future, and perhaps it would even provide him with some more insight into the human mind, he had procured a small collection of knowledge on the subject of such, everything from Wundt to present day, but simply knowing stuff isn’t the same as actually observing it. He was following that train of though when he was smacked around the back of his head with something, not harshly.

“Oi dipshit, you’re in my chair, fuckin’ move.” And there he was, right past time.

“My apologies, Detective.” He stood and stepped to the side in one fluid movement, turning the chair with a swift flick of his wrist and allowing Gavin to sit down before he turned both the chair and Reed to the desk, earning a disgruntled huff. 

“Don’t fuckin’ do that, you’ll make me seasick or some shit. Go find something to do elsewhere, will ya?” Rick didn’t need to scan him to pick up on the elevated agitation and stress levels; equally as such he knew he should listen to him, electing to go make coffee. 

That was one of his updates, one of the features he had over Connor, he was able to drink just as humans were, and he was able to indulge in the liquidier foods, such as soup or…soup, and to be honest it served no other purpose than easier integration into human society, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the warming sensation achieved from drinking coffee or eating soup. He could even taste it to a certain extent, though it wasn’t exactly tasting as much as it was a simulation of what it should taste like, but all the same he still enjoyed sharing soup with Gavin the other day, when the detective wanted to see how it actually came out of his body; neither of them were particularly comfortable in that bathroom stall, but it satisfied Gavin’s curiosity and brought an end to the most of the more personal questions.

Making coffee was a very bizarre part of his day, he was a sentient machine using an insentient machine to accomplish a task that he, a highly advanced, technological breakthrough in modern mechanics, could not do without it. It was honestly quite humorous really and didn’t Gavin love to point out the hilarity of it all. All the same, he set the machine off and watched as the glass jug slowly fill, finding the trickle of the coffee quite therapeutic really. Liquids were quite a thing to envy, they were entirely free in form, never confined to one place for too long, always able to change as needed, Richard would not deny that he harboured envy against the state of matter, finding it to be a constant reminder that he’s confined to this place, this role, and this strict mentality of black and white, right and wrong, conformant and deviant.

Allowing himself to dwell on such thoughts would only lead to software instabilities, should Amanda catch wind he would be threatened with deactivation too.

-

“Coffee, Detective.” he mumbled, voice smooth, as he set a cup down next to the keyboard, drawing a spare chair from Chris’ desk and sitting at the side of Gavin’s, sipping his own drink.

“Thanks, but don’t go thinking this redeems you after sitting in my fucking seat” Gavin spat the last three words out individually, exaggerating his point. Rick bowed his head politely.

“Of course, Detective.” blue eyes watched carefully as Gavin sucked in a deep breath, winced ever so slightly, and tugged at the front of his shirt, seeming to hold something in place for a few seconds before his hand settled on his chest, favouring the left side of his ribcage. Rick wanted to enquire about the strange behaviour but knew he would get no answer, and Gavin was a very cryptic man, there’s no chance he would desire to talk about his personal state this early in their acquaintance. He made a note to keep an eye on him, if for nothing more than to satisfy his own curiosity.

He had also realised that Gavin was rather reluctant when it came to contact of any kind, he would even avoid handshakes if he could, but to be honest that was understandable, you could never be entirely sure as to how clean someone is, but when a mother tried to hug him after the successful conclusion of their first mission together, Rick had been pushed in the way of her advance and had been forced into the hug instead. Something to know about Gavin is that he has built these layers of privacy around his entire life, everything he did was very private, he wouldn’t even eat around anyone he didn’t know, and because of this RK900 had to stay within the station overnight. One of the conditions Gavin demanded was that Rick was not to go home with him, he was to stay here whenever Gavin was off duty, Rick himself didn’t mind but Fowler had reprimanded the Detective for his ridiculous protests, but eventually it was agreed that Richard would simply stay in one of the residency suites, used by cops on the night shift, despite the fact the did not require sleep nor comfort.

“What’s wrong with you, having some sort of plastic crisis?” Gavin snickered over his cup, raising his eyebrows at the android before him who in turn cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Why do you say that?”

“You’ve been staring at me for like ten minutes now, it’s actually starting to piss me off.”

“My apologies, I did not intend to stare, I was simply thinking about something unrelated to the present situation” he wasn’t lying as such, simply bending the truth. Technically his programming rendered him unable to lie, though he can manipulate the honesty in his words depending on what he believes to be the truth.

“Humour me, tin can, what are you thinking about? What could a machine possibly have to think about?” for once Detective Reed seemed genuinely interested in him, an attentive look on his face. A very subtly blue bloomed on Rick’s cheeks.

“In all honesty, well, I suppose I was thinking about you. About out partnership.” Gavin nodded slowly, an unrecognisable emotion coming over his features. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth, appearing to carefully consider his next words quite carefully.

“Okay, alright.” Rick thought for a moment that he was angry, not that he felt particularly threatened by this possibility, but he found the thought to be unsettling, not wanting to upset the Detective. “What is it you’re curious about?”

For a moment Rick remained sat in stunned silence, almost unable to process the very fact that Gavin was prepared to listen to his musings and perhaps even answer any questions he might have, both were occurrences he was sure might never happen throughout their entire partnership. the silence spanned no more than a few seconds, but RK900 feared that if he hesitated much more he would lose his chance to gain information.

“I was simply considering a few details regarding our relationship, and a few things regarding yourself, Detective Reed. I was actually wondering if you had acquired an injury during our chase last night, given that you were late this morning and seem to be in some degree of discomfort with your chest, but I did not intend to pry into your private life like this, but since you asked I will be as honest as discretionarily possible.” Once again Gavin fell into thought, his expression unreadable. 

“Fucking hell, you sure think a lot, don’t you? Shit, okay, I’ve really dug myself into this one now, huh?” He seemed agitated, maybe even nervous, and RK900 realised that maybe he should have been vaguer. “You know what, no, we’re not having this conversation right now, okay?”

Gavin suddenly felt so unable to breath, it was like his lungs were collapsing or as though his chest was being compressed by a thousand pounds of weight, the very thought of even telling anyone about that made him want to throw up. There was this overpowering, dizzying sense of anxiety swelling inside of his gut and twisting his insides around, and while he knew that RK900 didn’t actually know anything, he felt as though every single one of his secrets were pouring out right in front of everyone, for all the world to see. And that thought terrified him, he had spent so many years holding everything inside, keeping it all to himself, and now this android, this synthetic human was tearing down his walls without even realising. It must be some sick joke, Rick made him feel compelled to share, around him he felt different, he felt matched in ways he never had before and to an extent, he hated it. 

Very abruptly he pushed away from the desk and stood up, Richard had no chance to interrupt his movements nor enquire about his agendas, Gavin just walked straight past, body language stiff and guarding, taking shallow, panicked breaths.


End file.
